User talk:Cronje/2010 archive
User talk:Cronje Archive 2010 • 2011 • 2012 Removal of ISBN from cite book template With regard to this edit, you just removed the ISBN from all book templates, no reason given, nothing. This kind of change needs a bit more discussion. Please feel free to make a case for the removal of ISBNs from the template, if you think it's needed. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:26, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, crap! I totally didn't mean to. I intended to copy the template over to my personal wiki and mess with it for use there. I must have unintentionally edited the FR wiki instead of my own. I deeply apologize. Uploading images Please check out Forgotten Realms Wiki:Uploading images and then revisit File:MM3 4e.jpg which you uploaded. Also, please sign your name with the four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button after each contribution to a talk page. Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Page numbers for Djinn edit Hi there. Could you add some page number for this edit, please? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Spelling variations Hi there. Just thought I'd point out that worshipers and worshippers are both correct. It might be worth bearing in mind Wikipedia:WP:ENGVAR on that issue when deciding whether to change from English to American or vice versa. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 22:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Edition for The Stowaway When you created Stone of Tymora, which edition of The Stowaway did you reference? I have created templates for both, so you only need to add /Hardcover or /Paperback to the end of the template name. I also assume you're referencing page 284, since this is what is implied by the name parameter, but do correct this if it's wrong. Thanks. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) New skin I appreciate your concerns about the new Wikia skin. The good news is that as far as I can tell, if you want to keep the old skin, you can do that, and you never have to see the new one. My approach would be that we give it a couple of months and gauge the reaction. Whenever there are major changes (like Facebook's redesign, or Google Instant Search) there tends to be an immediate "but we like the old way" attitude, which tends to die down a bit in time. If it doesn't die down in this case, we can look at our options. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 09:34, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : I was in the Wikia beta and had access to the new skin nearly a month before that admin's blog post about it. I found it just awful. If we do get to keep the old skin, I'll be very happy. Cronje 14:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know. I quite like it, having seen it. There are issues with the widths of some of our infoboxes and such but nothing critical. Let's wait until November 3rd and see if they remove the option to switch to the old look. If they do, what would you like done? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I removed one letter from a word in the Sembia article. It was an act of immatureness, I apologize. I hope you understand the humour and didn't get upset from having to change it back - I misread horribly at first and bursted into laughter, but then I realized that the original word actually was 'shift'. I'll never do anything like that again. Thanks for contributing to such a wonderful wiki! All the best, Johan